Un autre jour sans aventures à la Villa
by cucumber-sandwiches
Summary: Recueil de drabbles et minifics plus ou moins stupides sur la série espagnole où un ninja fait régner la Justice à Madrid...
1. Hernán  fond sonor

**Fandom** :

_Águila Roja_ (L'Aigle Rouge) est une série d'aventure espagnole racontant l'histoire d'un ninja maitre d'école faisant régner la Justice en plein âge d'or de l'Espagne, produite par l'entreprise Globomedia pour TVE.

Voilà quelques drabbles et minifics sur cette série dont la coolitude n'a d'égale que l'incohérence.

ooo

**Personnage : **Le commissaire (et le fond sonore de son lieu de travail)  
>(Parce qu'il y a <em>toujours<em> des gens qui hurlent au poste de garde, et que c'est _juste_ pour l'ambiance.)

_Ecrit en février 2012, lors d'un _**arbre à drabble**_, jeu d'écriture consistant à commencer un petit texte de 100 mots par les derniers mots du drabble précédent. En l'occurrence, les mots 'mille et une souffrances'_

100 mots

ooo

Mille et une souffrances, toute une gamme, une délicieuse musique qu'Hernán appréciait.

Il faisait tranquillement son travail d'antagoniste, par-ci mis dans la confidence de complots démoniaques, par-là donnant quelques ordres inhumains, quand soudain il s'arrêta et tendit l'oreille. Il n'entendit que quelques gouttes d'eau tomber sur les dalles et le silence.

Mécontent, il héla le bourreau à moitié endormis qui se réveilla en sursaut. Celui-ci balbutia quelques excuses et se remis consciencieusement à fouetter un personnage figuratif, lui arrachant de déchirants cris de douleur.

Hernán hocha un menton appréciateur. C'était quand même plus agréable de travailler dans de bonnes conditions.


	2. Hernánn Nuño  professeur

**Personnages : **Hernán, Nuño

**spoil** de... pff, je sais plus à quel épisode c'est confirmé, mais on l'avait tous compris avant, non ?

_Ecrit en fevrier 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : '__il progressait__'_

100 mots

ooo

Il progressait, remarquait fièrement Hernán. Au pistolet son tir se faisait plus précis, à l'arc il était tout simplement imbattable, le meilleur des enfants de son âge. Quand à l'escrime, il lui manquait encore un peu de technique et beaucoup de discipline, mais il était déjà excellent et il se faisait meilleur chaque jour.

C'était avec bonheur, fierté et peut-être parfois un léger pincement au cœur qu'il voyait ainsi Nuño devenir peu à peu un homme et un bon guerrier.  
>S'il n'avait jamais eu l'occasion d'être un bon père, au moins il pouvait avoir la sensation d'être un bon professeur.<p> 


	3. LucreciaIrene bain

**Personnages/Couple : **Lucrecia/Irene

_Ecrit en fevrier 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble. **__Accroche : 'Un miracle assuré, paraît-il'_

100 mots

ooo

- Un miracle assuré, parait-il, garanti la marquise en faisant glisser son éponge sur la poitrine d'Irene. Ce bain de lait laissera ta peau merveilleusement douce et blanche... Mais tu n'en as pas besoin, tu es déjà parfaite ! ajoute-t-elle en caressant d'un doigt le sein pâle de la jeune fille.

Devant le rose qui empourpre les joues d'Irene, Lucrecia laisse échapper un éclat de rire et se coule un peu plus contre elle, jouant négligemment avec un pétale de rose flottant à la surface.

- Tu m'as l'air bien timide... Tu viens d'un couvent pourtant, ne sont-ce pas des choses habituelles, là-bas ?


	4. Alonso Gonzalo éducation

**Personnages : **Gonzalo, Alonso

_Ecrit en fevrier 2012 lors d'un __**arbre à drabble**__ (mais avec 100 mots de trop)__**. **__Accroche : 'Sa patience avait des limites.'_

200 mots

ooo

- Ma patience a des limites, Alonso ! cria Gonzalo en pure perte tandis que son fils claquait la porte de sa chambre.

Le garçon boudait sur son lit quand une ombre se dessina devant sa fenêtre.

- Águila Roja !  
>- Tu as l'air bien sombre, mon garçon, remarqua le justicier. Que t'arrive-t-il ?<br>- Rien... C'est juste mon père qui...  
>- Alonso, ton père est un homme formidable qui mérite ton respect. Tu devrais écouter ce qu'il te dis et étudier ton latin même si tu trouve que "C'est ennuyeux et ça sert à rien et Gabi et Murio jouent dehors, pourquoi j'ai pas le droit d'aller avec eux ?"<p>

Le garçon baissa un instant les yeux et quand il les releva, le justicier avait disparut.

- D'accord, Águila, murmura-t-il pour lui même.

L'instant d'après il sortait de sa chambre et venait se mettre au travail, alors que son père, parti on ne sais où, revenait lui aussi, réajustant sa veste.

- Tiens, tu deviens raisonnable ?  
>- M'est avis qu'il a été un peu aidé, remarqua Sátur.<p>

D'un regard, Gonzalo le fit taire - et le dissuada de faire des remarques sur sa manière d'éduquer son fils.


	5. Alonso Satur nouvelle maman

**Personnages/Couple : **Alonso, Gonzalo, Satur (Gonzalo/Satur), Murillo

**Timeline : **genre vers épisode 2 ou 3 ?

380 mots

_Ecrit en février 2012  
>Attention c'est stupide...<em>

ooo

Alonso tournait et retournait sa cuillère dans sa soupe, le menton appuyé contre son poing, l'air buté. Manifestement il ne pardonnait toujours pas a son père l'éviction injustifiée de Margarita.

Malgré les efforts louables de Saturno pour rendre l'atmosphère plus cordiale, la dispute finit inévitablement par éclater à nouveau.

- C'est ma tante ! cria le garçon, des larmes aux bords des yeux. Je sais bien qu'elle ne remplacera pas maman, mais pourquoi tu ne veux pas comprendre que j'ai besoin de quelqu'un pour s'occuper de moi comme elle ? Elle me manque trop... Toi aussi tu en as besoin !

- Je n'ai besoin de personne, répliqua une fois de plus Gonzalo, l'air sombre. Nous n'avons besoin de personne.

Saturno ouvrit la bouche pour répondre, tenté une fois de plus de se ranger du coté du jeune garçon et du bon sens, mais un regard noir de son maitre l'en dissuada. Il changea donc de camp.

- Ton père à raison, Alonso, commença-t-il. Tu n'as pas besoin d'une nouvelle maman... Tu n'en a _plus_ besoin : tu en as déjà une !

Le père et le fils levèrent en même temps vers lui un même regard où se lisait la perplexité et une consternation anticipée.

- Ben oui... C'est moi... ta nouvelle maman !

Devant l'expression de Gonzalo et son fils il jugea bon d'expliquer plus en détails sa théorie.

- Et oui, je fais à manger, je met un peu d'ordre dans la maison quand ton père et toi êtes à l'école, et je prend soin de toi. Et de ton père. Je prend _énormément_ soin de ton père. Beaucoup plus que tu te l'imagi – AÏE !

Gonzalo venait d'écraser le pied de son valet en roulant des yeux furieux. Cela n'échappa évidement pas au jeune garçon. Gonzalo pria pour qu'il n'en déduise rien d'important, il ne tenait vraiment pas à ce qu'Alonso découvre qu'il était l'Aigle Rouge et que Saturno était son fidèle et indispensable écuyer.

Dieu merci ce n'est absolument pas l'interprétation qu'Alonso avait fait de la vibrante déclaration de Saturno.

- Oui, je vois de quoi tu parles, lui assura Murillo d'un air sérieux quand son ami lui relata la scène. Mon frère est devenu pareil depuis qu'il est rentré dans l'armé...


End file.
